


2 broke girls tales

by 1_Anointed_She_Wolf



Category: 2 Broke Girls
Genre: F/F, Family, Lesbian Character, Love, Sexual Content, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-06-07 20:17:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6822433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1_Anointed_She_Wolf/pseuds/1_Anointed_She_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bunch of random fluff and short stories for maxoline</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. And the new edition to the family

It was a sunny afternoon and caroline was in bed rest for a couple of weeks. So max has been doing everything and on top of that catering to her girlfriend.

"Maaaaaaaaaxxxxxx!!"

"....."

"Maaax!! Maxx!"

".............."

"MAAAAX!!"

"IM COMING IM COMING!"

Max brung her the tea she asked for and a red valvet cupcake. Max laid it down near her girlfriend. Caroline said a soft thank you and kissed max.

"So how you feeling babe? Still feeling nauseous?"

"Im actually feeling better honestly...i mean ive gotten swollen and been tired alot more but i think the bad stage is fading...i guess being pregnant has its bad moments..its all worth it though....i cant wait to see our bundle of joy." 

 

Max smiled and kissed her girlfriend forehead. Then she caressed Caroline's belly. Still in amazement of the pregnancy and excited to see their baby be born. Caroline has been such a great asset to her life...she has given everything for max and now she carries their beautiful child. Max doesnt deserve someone like caroline but here she is. Max is lucky and Blessed to have a partner like her girlfriend soon to be a wife. 

 

"Caroline...i love you."

Caroline smiled and held her partners hand squeezing gently. 

" i love you to max...always."

_______________________________________

 

Max was finishing inventory for the dessert bar and suddenly Oleg burst in to the door qith his phone in his hands. Max looked at him confused and heard sophies voice through the phone speaker

" MAX CAROLINE IS IN LABOR!! HER WATER BROKE!! IM WITH HER IN THE AMULANCE HEADING TO THE HOSPITAL!! SHE NEEDS YOU! HURRY AND COME SEE YOUR BABY BEING BORN!"

Max eyes was wide and her heart beated rapidly. She didnt even say anything but rushed to get her jacket and head down to the hospital. Oleg and everyone else went as well. 

 

Caroline screamed and cried from the pain. She needed max here with her. Where is she? Caroline grip the sheets. The doctor asked her to breathe in and out then to push harder.

"Aaaaaughh!! Aaaaaaaaaa!!! I cant push any harder!!....aaaaaaaaagh!! I NEED MAX HERE!..MAAAXXX! PLEASE...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!"

 

Just then max bust into the door and got to caroline.

"My love im here..dont worry..your doing great baby..keep pushing.."

Max wiped the tears from her lovers eyes. Holding tightly to her hand.

Caroline did one finale hard push and out came the baby. The doctor held up the child and announced that its a girl. The nurses wieghed the child and made sure the baby is healthy. Then max and caroline heard their baby crying. Caroline started crying from the sound of her baby girl. 

 

The doctor had max cut the umbilical cord and they bundled up the baby girl and gave the child to her mother. Caroline held her first baby girl in her arms. The feeling of a mother and duaghter is incredible and no words can describe the percious moment this is.

Max was beside Caroline and looked at her beautiful baby girl. She had light blond brownish hair. The baby's eyes open slightly and max's heart melt. Her eyes was ocean green..just like max. 

The baby squeezed max finger. And tears started to fall down max face. This was real. She has a family and she never thought she would live the day of seeing her child be born. 

The diner family came inside and had balloons and baby gifts for max and caroline's duaghter. Everyone was in awe of the little bundle.

"Caroline i rarely say anything kind or give a compliment to you but ive gotta say...you make a wonderful mother and that baby is lucky to have both you as parents."

Caroline smiled and thanked sophie for saying all that. She is also so grateful and thankful to be with her family. 

" thank you all for coming and being so supportive. Being here in  this moment means alot to me and max. We love our precious angel. This is a blessing to have you guys as family."

Earl spoke with a smile. 

"Darling, we love you guys...this is what family are for. We will always be there for yall. We are always family and now we got a new edition to the family.."

Everyone smiled and took this moment in. Appreciating this time together. 

 

Total : 10,000.45


	2. And the present now

Max and caroline was laying in central park grass in a summer day. Max treated caroline out to a restaurant and then stroll around the park eventually picking a cozy spot to lay down on. They'er hands interwind.

"Max...thank you for this lovely afternoon. I need this ...your amazing max. I love this moment we are having."

"Dont worry about it princess. Im always here for you. This moment right here makes everything worth it and is priceless. Spending my days with you makes me happy."

Caroline smiled and leaned and kissed max on the cheeks. Max blushed and smiled. They both looked up into the blue sky. 

"Max...do you ever think this will ever change...like how we are having time together in this way yknow with everything happening..."

"I hope not...but why are you thinking that?"

"I dont know...i guess i sometimes have moments of thinking about the future and what may happen...i couldn't ever imagine living a life without you...you make my days special and no one understands me like you do... and i do have a hint of fear becuase when i was rich...i didnt imagine anything happening like it did...the past me enjoyed living in that moment and i realize that everytime i get to enjoy something it would go away in the future....so im afriad of losing you becuase your the best thing to ever came in my life...i love you soo much max....not even the whole world can't fathom the amount of deep love i have for you...."

 

Max  just looked deep into caroline's eyes. She caressed her girlfriend's face and wiped the tears away gently. 

"Caroline...i would make sure that will never ever happen. Of all the times we had fallouts and times when we feel like we are done but in the end we get stronger and our bond grows more and more. Its okay to have those moments of thinking that but know this...we been together for 7 plus years and we have yet to leave each other...we still have that spark babe. And you wanna know something...im glad that randy did what he did becuase he made me realize that i couldnt see a future without you. You are my future...caroline. You gave me hope...a reason to live fully. You make me a better person everyday and everyday is a blessing to see your beautiful face when i wake up. To hold you and be by each other side through it all. Caroline i love you aswell always and forever."

Caroline started to cry more and felt so happy. She locked eyes with max and leaned in slowly then kissing her full lips. Max kissed back with passion and harder.  They held eachother closer and caroline rapped her arms around max shoulders.max put her hands on carolines waist. They broke apart to catch their breathe.

"Hey max..your right about the future and us. I mean the future is a long way so rather enjoy the present...and the moment with you right now."

Max smiled and kissed the top of Caroline head. Moments like these is worth more then what the world could give. Max is definitely loving the present.

 

TOTAL: 5,000.65  
_________________________________________


	3. And the last rose

For the past few weeks caroline has been getting dozen roses delivered to the apartment. Even asking max why was she getting all the flowers from an unknown person.

“max this is sweet and weird at the same time! I keep getting roses from I'm assuming a secret admirer. I wonder who this person is honestly..I mean I enjoy this kindly gesture of romance. It feels nice.”

Max was sitting next to her roommate and rolled her eyes. Drinking her beer and eating dinner she brought for them. Caroline looked at max to get a response from her and max sighed.

“you know I don't deal with your type of genre. Not unless it involves horror and action. Yknow boy's stuff… so save the chick flick talk to someone else who can relate to your girliness...you got it yapparella?”

“but aren't you curious to who might be in love with me and is trying to get my attention? who knows this guy can be the one..I mean to love someone like me to this extent shows alot...I mean look at you and me..total opposite and yet love made us compatible and so much more.love is undying..”

“hey listen shakesqueer...I have no reason to be curious about anything with romance in it...or just anything with you in it...why does me reacting to this matter to you anyways? You need daddy's approval? “

Max smirked with the last part and caroline sighed shaking her head. They finished up and went to max’s room. Caroline has been sleeping with max for two weeks since her mattress got ruined. The springs busted through and has become dangerous for her to lay on even though max insisted it's perfect like that. 

As caroline was sound asleep max got up and quietly walked to the barn yard and whispered to chestnut. 

“hey buddie shhh we need to be quiet before your mom wakes up. She cant know about the surprise I'm going to give her. She doesnt know i am the one sending her the roses but she will find out once everything is set up nicely.”

Chestnut shook his head up and down in agreement. Max took the time to set up the decor around the barn to make it magical and a feel of a fancy romantic atmosphere. Everything will look completely different. Max new caroline deserve a happy love story and it may not be like in the movies or perfect but max is putting her all so that should count. Max then took out one rose and placed it in a small vase. It was a fake realistic rose and put it near caroline's night stand.

_________________________________________________________________________

Max and caroline was serving at the diner and max looking overly anxious about what is going to go down tonight.

Caroline has been noticing max is occasionally sneaking peeks at her. Caroline is amuse by max’s weird and nervous way she is acting. 

Caroline walks into the back and steps in the freezer cornering max. Smiling and questioning her friend.

“Heyyy maxxy so what got you all gitty...is there a certain someone hidden something?...seems to me you got yourself a new fish in ya hook...who is it huh...also where is the date taking place?”

Max turned red and looked away from caroline. Trying to not make it obvious.

“Uh i'm not going on a date okay caroline!! I'm just really wanting to get out this shift so i can go home and binge watch banshee while smoking a huge amount of weed...obviously..you should know me by now..”

“Yea i know you well enough to say you're lying to me so come on max spill the beans! Admit it that you're going on a date!” 

“Fine...i'm going on a date well actually its a surprise date but that's all the info you're getting…”

Caroline smiled and nudged max shoulders. 

“So do you really love this someone and what attracted you about them? I totally wanna meet this person by the way!”

“Yeaa...i really do love this person. And where do i start...this person is amazing. Their look. Their style and everything makes me fall deeper in love...honestly speaking...this could be the one for me.”

“Im happy for you max..i always want you to be happy.”

“Thanks caroline that means alot to me.”

They both walked out and continued their shift. Max left an hour early to attend her “date” night while caroline stay an extra hour before heading home.

________________________________

Caroline walked into the apartment and saw a candle light pathway from the door to the barn. The whole apartment was beautiful which is the first ever compliment. Everything was like a Disney fairytale feel to it. Blue lights around. Then she looked to see a dress for her with a note.

‘for you to wear xox”

Caroline changed to the dress and followed the path to the barn and what she saw was about to make her cry.

Max was standing there smiling and holding a dozen roses. A table in the middle and chestnut there with a top hat. 

Caroline started to cry and walked up to max. She stood there in awe and locked eyes with her roommate.

“Max...i..i don't understand...you did this..for me?..”

“Yea...becuase the special someone is you. This date is a surprise for you.”

“So those dozen roses was from you all this time...so your..”

“In love with you..i wanted this to be perfect, to tell you how i feel about you. I've been having feelings for you for a long time but i didn't understand it but now i do. I don't wanna lose the chance to express my deep feelings and i know it was a risk worth taking. Caroline you changed my life for the better so i just wanted to give you that happy ending in a love story. I want to be the one for you. I love you caroline.“

Caroline hugged max tightly and whispered in her ears. 

“I love you too max”

“you make me the happiest person alive everyday...and these roses represent my love for you and I will love you intil the last rose dies.”

They both kissed and enjoyed the date they are having. They looked at each other with admiration and love. 

After a few hours they went to caroline bed and cuddled then had a make out session eventually falling asleep in eachother arms. Before max dozed off she took another Glace at the Rose in front of her. Smiling and knowing that her love for caroline will never die. 

Total: 2,000.50

________________________________________________________________________

26 more maxoline to go! This is satisfying...


	4. Cool for the summer

Max and caroline apartment was burning up with heat. The summer season has gotten way to hot for the girls. Caroline complained almost the whole day making max annoyed.

" hey if you dont shut your pie hole then i will drop you off over a bridge myself and you can cool off there...cuz you yapping your trap is blowing off more heat..from your hot mouth...ugh just you talking is making me hot."

Caroline rolled her eyes and shook her head. She was getting fustrated and disliked the situation that they cant control. July is the worst and usually she loves the summer but since they dont have money, there isnt much to really do.

"Max i just want us to go to a nice beautiful beach or pool to cool off and have fun. Why do we have to stay here and use a fan that barely works. We could be out having a great time in this summer wheather....max please im soo hot"

Max sitting next to caroline on the couch hung her head back sighing. Caroline sat on max lap and laid her head on max shoulder and max started to speak.

"caroline if i could make this situation better i would..but we just gotta go with what we got...and have fun with that."

"Which is..?"

Max smirked and carried caroline bridal style to the kitchen sitting her down gently. Opening the freezer and taking out popsicles.

"Popsicles!! You see they change color with every lick! And its cold and refreshing...its delicious and the only thing thats fun in your mouth. Here.."

Caroline grabbed the popsicle and groaned. The taste of the iced candy is good but she wasnt really enjoying herself. What does she have to do to get what she wants...striking or something..caroline light up and put on an evil smirk.  This will make max change her mind for sure.

 

"Well max...your right this is refreshing but i know how i can have fun..."

Max finished her popsicle with a dead pan face. Caroline started to remove her clothes including the undergarmets. She swung her bra and it landed on max shoulder. Walking close to her roommate. Their faces inches from eachother and slowly tracing the popsicle on max plump lips then speaking.

"Im going to be naked til the heat wave stops so i hope you enjoy the view becuase your going to be seeing alot of this for a while...your right max this is fun." 

Max eyes was wide as plates. Caroline winked and went back to enjoying her popsicle. 

"Wow Caroline this heat is seriously getting to your head...are you trying to hurt me or turn me on...trying to blind me with your nakedness..nice try  Medusa but ive seen so much cooch in my life span ive bcome immune..."

Caroline put on her shades and blasted the fan towards her as she lays on the bed. Still smiling becuase she knows max will be bothered somehow. 

_________________________________________

Three weeks had past and caroline still walked around the apartment naked. All max saw was boobs and vagina every second. While they ate breakfest, lunch and dinner. There has been days when caroline would sleep with max  in the room becuase she got scared of wierd sounds. 

Max was serving at the dessert bar and all her mind kept poping up was Caroline naked body. And even as she walks besides her friend during work hours fully clothed max still saw her naked. Max felt like going crazy. Caroline has been affecting her mind and making her feel something she cant explain.

The girls stopped by the diner before heading home. They talked with the diner crew. Han spoke and cutting in the conversation.

"I see business is blooming girls...im assuming its a self serve bar for costumers since that the only thing you guys are good at...plus ever since max isnt around i dont have to hear no more short jokes..so hurray for us all!"

"Hey listen Pillsbury dough boy...for the rocord caroline is the only thing stopping me from saying anything since she is helping me change to be a better me...so yes han-so-low i will stop with the jokes cuz i wont STOOP that low.." 

Max said smiling realizing she still sneaked some jokes in. Caroline smiled and shaked her head. Then they heard sophie come through the diner door with her loud greeting.

"Heyy guys! Oh i see everyone is gathered around..did i miss the announcement about the girls?!"

Caroline and max looked at eachother confused and spoke at the same time.

"What announcement?!"

"Oh isnt this about how you guys are a couple now.. yknow since i saw you two going at it every night...i see caroline come out your room naked max..."

"Wait what!!??"

Caroline and max said eyes wide. Caroline spoke and stuttered.

"Me and max are not dating.."

"Yet...i mean come on caroline...what you think dating is...grabbing a bit to eat at a fancy restaurant?...haha the only thing you two are eating is eachother..."

Oleg said and made both girls blush and embarrassed. Max gave caroline a glare.caroline just shruged and smiled.

Han went up to oleg and gave him 40 dollars.

"Here you go oleg...i lost the bet. I really thought caroline would have some dignity and common sense...there is plenty of fish in the sea and she chooses a great white shark..."

Max was getting annoyed. Whats wrong with caroline being with her. She makes a great girlfriend. Wait what is she fighting for? Caroline spoke cutting max thought.

"You know what han...max is great. I didnt lose anything but gain more then i have ever did. Max taught me how to live this life style. We both may not seem like we shouldnt be together but within the surface we make a great team. We are one with each other. So i love spending my time with max. I rather be in a relationship with max then someone who will not love me fully, who doesnt completely understands me and someone who isn't max. The only future i see is with her and made me realize that we are eachother future. We have eachother."

Max just stared at her. Looking into her eyes as caroline was speaking and finishing. Max was feeling so much deep emotions she hadnt truly felt before. Caroline looked back at her and smiled then winked at the brunette. 

____________________________________

 

At the girls apartment. Caroline still walked around naked since the heat hasnt cooled down yet. Max on the other hand has been fidgeting and couldnt keep her eyes completely off of caroline's body. Was she actually feeling something for the girl? Max got up and took her fourth beer and ignored the thoughts. 

Caroline here and there gave max a flirtatious smirk and would get really close to max  on purpose. Caroline enjoyed to see max blush so much and get really nervous.

"Hey max how is the cupcakes going? Do you need any help"

" its going good..and nope..you just sit there and look pretty."

Caroline smiled and went back to her magazine. Max couldny keep her eyes off of her blonde beautiful roommate. She just wanted to just go over there and kiss her. Max felt like going crazy so she dropped the spoon inside the bowl and walked towards where her friend is.

Caroline looked up and saw max standing there looking at her dazed. Caroline was confused and then max grabbed her face and kissed her. Caroline looked alittle shocked but eased into the kiss. They kisaed for a good minute and departed. Breathing hard and looking at eachother.

"Wow...i really liked that."

"Yeaa..me too...you know what else i like also..."

Then max smiled and carried caroline to her room. The night just became more interesting. 

TOTAL: 4,000.35

_________________________________________


	5. My lost love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is towards beth behrs engagement as her character and what kat aka max really feels about it. And why she is not herself becuase through all the years she develop feelings for her but kept quite about it so now its to late in a way. Katxbehrs will reunite...

Its a gloomy day. The night falls silently above me. Sighing as the cold hard bottle of liquor touch my lips. The stinging of the taste sliding down my throat. But the pain i feel in my heart is much worse. Seeing you with him breaks me and knowing i cant be the one to kiss your lips kills me. 

Days passes by and it still feels as time stood still. Memories are fading and the love we use to share, til this day im craving. Know one can replace you. Your golden locks and your slinder waist. The feel of your touch or the smile thats on your face. How can anyone comprehend the love i feel for you? How can love go so deep...that ends up destroying the person?  
My dear beloved...if only you knew how much your hurting me. If only i could have told you how i feel..then maybe..just maybe things would have been different. 

Your name is the strongest positive and negative connotation in any language. It either lights me up or leaves me aching for days.

"omg guess what?!!"

My heart racing from what you was about to say. 

"what?"

You rised your hand and there it was. Realizing that was what had killed me. my heart dropped and in that moment. I know i lost the love of my life.

"im engaged!!! I said yes!! Now everyone going to have to call me caroline gladis. See max. I knew ill get my happy ending!"

Your happy ending should have been with me. Why couldnt you see how much i wanted you. How much i wanted to make you my bride. Now i stand a widow becuase my love is gone..my partner in crime Your leaving and i have to pick up the broken pieces. 

 

Im happy for you even if i dont understand.ill take the pain but tell me the turth...would you have loved me the same?

If happy is him then im happy for you. 

"arent you happy for me?!"

"are you kidding me? Yea! Thats great news! Finally some good news! Congratulations! I'm happy for you."

I lied. But maybe in the end it will be fine.  
its been two months since that day but its still fresh in my brain. 

I’ve listened to a thousand songs trying to find one that describes what I feel for you. but it’s an impossible task, because no one would openly admit that they’re so deeply in love with someone. you’d still find yourself up in the light hours of the morning thinking of nothing but them, still promising yourself “they’re not done in my life. I can feel it. the universe won’t keep us apart.” and one day you’ll be looking in the mirror rehearsing everything you wanna say to them.  and it’ll start off with; “I loved you…  
I never stopped loving you.

I dont think i can have this feeling with anyone else. And that makes me feel okay becuase it was always you who made my world a better place. I want to spend my life hearing your voice every morning. Seeing you and being the one for you.

Ill never stop being there for you. Those nights when your crying and sad..the best part was you coming to me for comfort and safety. 

I believed you and understood when you said you couldnt live without me...becuase i cant imagine not living without you. We are each others home amd family.  
Maybe...just maybe..its not too late. Maybe its not over. 

But for now ill wait...ill wait for you...and someday...youll see that our happy ending..started with eachother from the moment we met. 


	6. And the love that stands

“hey max? What you doing down here by yourself?..where is caroline?”

Earl said seeing max seating on the bench by Kent Avenue in Williamsburg. The sight of Manhattan across the river bay makes the view beautiful. Max sighed and took a sip of her drink.   
Max-” I'm just wallowing in my depression and emptiness...caroline she is with her boyfriend micheal...and not with me…”

Earl saw the pain max was feeling and couldn't stand to see her like that. Caroline became her world since the day they met. Max didn't allow herself to fall for her roommate but with each day she fell deeper in love. Their bond grew and they was inseparable. Of all the people who knew how max was to caroline it would be earl. It was obvious that max was in love with her. 

“may I?” Earl said pointing down to the empty spot next to max.

Max scooted over and smiled. Sipping another drink from her bottle.

“you really love her don't you?”

Max paused for 4 minutes and spoke with honesty.

“yea..I do...soo much.”

“does she know that?”

“.....not really..I mean I said it once..that time with the text message of how im so sick of her....but I just couldn't bring myself to actually declare my love to her...I mean what imma say? Hey caroline so here is the thing I am in love with you and I want to spend my life with you so drop the guy and be with me?..Earl she is going to think I'm crazy and might ruin our friendship…”

Earl kept his gaze on the view in front of them and spoke

“Only once in your life, I truly believe, you find someone who can completely turn your world around. You tell them things that you’ve never shared with another soul and they absorb everything you say and actually want to hear more. You share hopes for the future, dreams that will never come true, goals that were never achieved and the many disappointments life has thrown at you. When something wonderful happens, you can’t wait to tell them about it, knowing they will share in your excitement. They are not embarrassed to cry with you when you are hurting or laugh with you when you make a fool of yourself. Never do they hurt your feelings or make you feel like you are not good enough, but rather they build you up and show you the things about yourself that make you special and even beautiful. There is never any pressure, jealousy or competition but only a quiet calmness when they are around. You can be yourself and not worry about what they will think of you because they love you for who you are. The things that seem insignificant to most people such as a note, song or walk become invaluable treasures kept safe in your heart to cherish forever. Memories of your childhood come back and are so clear and vivid it’s like being young again. Colours seem brighter and more brilliant. Laughter seems part of daily life where before it was infrequent or didn’t exist at all. A phone call or two during the day helps to get you through a long day’s work and always brings a smile to your face. In their presence, there’s no need for continuous conversation, but you find you’re quite content in just having them nearby. Things that never interested you before become fascinating because you know they are important to this person who is so special to you. You think of this person on every occasion and in everything you do. Simple things bring them to mind like a pale blue sky, gentle wind or even a storm cloud on the horizon. You open your heart knowing that there’s a chance it may be broken one day and in opening your heart, you experience a love and joy that you never dreamed possible. You find that being vulnerable is the only way to allow your heart to feel true pleasure that’s so real it scares you. You find strength in knowing you have a true friend and possibly a soul mate who will remain loyal to the end. Life seems completely different, exciting and worthwhile. Your only hope and security is in knowing that they are a part of your life.”

Max looked at earl and almost cried. 

“....oh earl...why couldn't she see how much I love her...I looked at her like this perfect girl who made me truly believe in love and the future we had together...”

Earl put a hand on her shoulder 

“ max you have to understand that You may not be her first, her last, or her only. She loved before she may love again. But if she loves you now, what else matters? She's not perfect—you aren't either, and the two of you may never be perfect together but if she can make you laugh, cause you to think twice, and admit to being human and making mistakes, hold onto her and give her the most you can. She may not be thinking about you every second of the day, but she will give you a part of her that she knows you can break—her heart. So don't hurt her, don't change her, don't analyze and don't expect more than she can give. Smile when she makes you happy, let her know when she makes you mad, and miss her when she's not there.”

Max smiled a little and spoke 

“I don't think it would be that easy though...I mean I don't even know if it's worth trying...its hard now…i don't want to get hurt again..”

Earl smiled -”If she's amazing, she won't be easy. If she's easy, she won't be amazing. If she's worth it, you won't give up. If you give up, you're not worthy. ... Truth is kid, everybody is going to hurt you; you just gotta find the ones worth suffering for.”

max sighed -” I could never understood love..”

Earl chuckled “ I don't think that we're meant to understand it all the time. I think that sometimes we just have to have faith.”

Max grinned and then heard her phone ringed. Heart racing as she saw it was caroline calling. She picked up the phone.

“hey caroline whats up?....uh wait really..I mean yeah I'll be right over...love you too. Later.”

Max looked too earl and smiled. Earl gave a smirk to max and know this was her moment.

“go to her kid..”

Max thanked him and rushed to caroline. Looking up to the sky as she ran, her thoughts speaking. ‘i wait. with all my dreams, i know her heart, and i know i'm almost there’ 

 

***You'll make mistakes and struggle like everyone, but when you are with the right person, you'll almost perfect joy, like you are the luckiest person who ever lived. And that means you'll love and be loved...and in the end, nothing else really matters.***

 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


	7. Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max doesn't like her hands but caroline may think other wise.

It occurred to her that she has become fascinated by max's hands. Sure, in the diner, she had seen her hands in batter,dirt,food grains and everything in between. However, she'd never really seen the structure of max’s hands. Never really paid much attention in details. Even so, max always hides them whenever someone gets to close.

Caroline peered down at a sleeping max. She had fallen asleep with her head on Caroline's lap. Max sharply contoured face was facing her abdomen, left hand cradling her cheek while the other rested on the blonde’s upper thigh. She blinked softly; she secretly loved when max was this close to her. It was such a pure form of intimacy, something her body craved, even if her mind rejected it. Drawing her thoughts to a close, finally, Caroline focused on the hands of her roommate/lover which was covered by the sheet on top. Making sure max was in her usual deep slumber, caroline set her book down and poked gently at max’s hand. She didn't stir. Caroline brushed her hands against max’s fingers. Nothing. An impulse induced sprig of confidence encouraged her to remove the sheet above them.

Caroline focused on max pale, white, bare hand. Even when they first met, max hand had always been remarkably larger than her own. But now max has gotten older after the years that passed, and her body had finally caught up to her bigger hands. Caroline was surprised to find max’s palms calloused and tough, no doubt from years of baking and the hardships of life. Funny, she'd always thought max would have soft, smooth hands from constant moisture protection for sanitation reasons. Then again, she supposed she really hadn't paid serious attention to her roommate until now.... Seeing max in a new light was definitely a wake up call.

Caroline continued her critique. In addition to max’s roughened skin, max's fingers each looked extremely strong, like ten small powerhouses. It was odd for such a small part of her to have taken on such a hardy exterior, struggles and difficulties paid no mind to how they wore out the human body. She hadn't realized it, but max had become quite a formidable worker. Caroline traced small patterns over her lover's skin, half for max’s sake and half for her own. She was searching for a soft spot on max’s hands. She had seen the rough exterior, and knew there had to be a gentle spot inside. Carefully, she slid her petite hand under max’s. When she was completely underneath, caroline laced her fingers with max’s and slowly flipped her brunette lover’s right hand over.

As soon as she'd moved max, she drew back, holding her breath. Max shifted in her sleep, and released a large exhale. After about a minute, her rhythmic breathing returned. She was in dreamland. Caroline wiped her brow and returned to her observations.

Max’s palm was a shade lighter and flush pinkish than the top of her hand. It was also visibly smoother, except for a faded red scar that stretched along the inside of her knuckles from her pointer finger to her pinky. Cautiously, Caroline rubbed lightly across max’s palm. It was tender, the skin seemed relaxed, but still undoubtedly matured. At her touch, the baker moaned in delight and subconsciously closed her hand around Caroline's fingers, trapping her.

Caroline felt a small smile play across her lips. She traced their intertwined hands with her solemn ocean blue eyes. Max's hands were much like his own personality. hidden them within her jacket pockets was just like her façade of jokes and clownish behavior, concealing her dark experiences and forbidden past. Once someone got to know max, under her silly yet strong personality, finding her serious side was something of a revelation, something max had only revealed to her and the diner crew. It was something that connected them; to each their own shadow that seeped together in the faintest of night. Lastly, Caroline analyzed max palm. It was incredibly soft and pure, much like her kind heart she now has.

Caroline's whole body tingled as she thought of how deep the baker really was, and how max chose to only share herself with her. Just then, the pale woman stirred. She was actually awake this time.

Her gorgeous emerald green eyes fluttered open. "Hey, princess." Max rubbed a viridescent thumb along her soft hands. Max sat up slightly, moving her hand to Caroline's face. Suddenly, like a timid puppy with his tail pulled, she drew back. "Oh, gosh. I'm sorry. I uh.." she covered her pale flesh underneath herself. Her nervousness and slight irritation were boundless against Caroline knowledge of seeing through people's body language.

"Don't worry about it." Caroline gently reached for max’s hand. "I like your hands." She didn't smile, but her eyes gleamed with sincerity. Max crinkled her nose, as if asking why. "They're a direct correlation of yourself," she paused, "Mysterious, intriguing, and thoroughly gorgeous…" She trailed off peacefully.

Max looked down for a moment, seemingly lost in thought. Seconds later, She then cupped Caroline’s face with her hands and grinned, her fang like teeth showing slightly. That old facade was back... Or was she being sincere? Max was much more complicated than she seemed, and her brows threaded as she tried to depict the invisible thread-like emotions wavering in the space between them.

So max was sincere.

"Actually, I've changed my mind." Caroline spoke in her usual perky tone, fighting the playful tug at the corner of her lips. Max was a little too excited. "I don't like your hands." Max's face fell slightly, her grip slightly loosening on her Blonde girlfriend's face. "Oh, don't look so down." Quickly, Caroline took her own hands and placed them atop his, pressing max hands to her cheeks. "Max?" She tipped his defined chin upward, forcing their eyes to meet. "I love your hands." She gave her a ghost of a smile and max held Caroline’s face tighter.

"And I love you." Max whispered back, leaning in….


	8. Tamed

"Don't fucking touch me."

"Max, I-"

"I said," Caroline swallowed nervously at her tone. "Don't. Fucking. Touch me. Got it?" Came the snarling reply.

"No," she crossed her arms, trying her best to mask her nerves. "Why can't I-"

"Because I'm a monster!" Max shouted, growling savagely as she rolled her Rs.

"I'm not afraid." She took a step forward, balancing confidence in her voice. She moved towards the restraining chair, where max was contained. Wrists, ankles, and waist were bound with metal constraints, and she had a couple IVs injected carefully in her left arm. Max face was flushed, sweating profusely. Anger pooled in her eyes, and beast-like teeth bared with furry.

"Don't lie to me, Caroline ," she cringed. "I can smell your fear."

"I'm not scared of you, max," she insisted quietly, taking another step forward. She knew she wasn't afraid of her brunette roommate, but could sense fear dominating her whole system. Her precious baker writhed against the cold metal.

"Yes you are!" Max shouted, desperately trying to free her arms. "Everyone is! I'm a vampire hybrid, for heaven's sake!"

She shook her head. "You may smell fear," she paused. "But I'm not afraid of you, max." She crouched before max, placing a hand on her roommates knee. Max flinched her hand away. "I'm scared for you…. as you are for me."

"C-Caroline, what are you doing?" Her fingers found the emergency release button under the seat and pressed it steadily. "No! Caroline , I'm dangerous." Claws gripped the armrests. "Please, put them back on! Restrain me, Caroline I don't want to hurt you!" Max begged her.

Tears began forming in max’s eyes, and she blinked them away, forcing her down her cheeks. "Caroline, I love you, I don't want to hurt you. Please, help me!" She referred to the metal constraints once more.

Thumbing away her lover's tears, she whispered. "You won't, max. You would never hurt me," she reached for max tensed hand, meeting the brunette’s eyes seriously. "You could never."

"Yeah but the beast… What if-"

"No. Max, don't think like that. Please, just…just look at me."

Emerald green eyes met her kind ocean blue ones, and immediately the baker felt her heartbeat slow.

"Better?" Max nodded shakily.

She offered a half smile, feeling her body return to normal proportions. "Yeah, Caroline."

"Good," she kissed max’s forehead.

And she allowed her. The fear was gone.


End file.
